


♧♡ SetNite || Set It Off x Fortnite

by dickguzzler



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crack Crossover, Gen, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, sometimes you just need to let the crackhead energy out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: what happens when set it off is teleported to one of the newest big games thanks to an evil technogly demon will maxx cody zach and dan be able to find their way out or will they be stuck in the world of fortnite forever also what happens when they die do they die in real life or do they just respawn read to find out in SetNite





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> i wish you could have covers on AO3 but i guess this will do; anyway i need you to see this picture to fully realize just what you're getting yourself into and if you really want to go ahead after seeing this then good luck

** _(third person because fuck you it's better than first and all ive written in lately so i've forgotten how first works lol)_ **

"hey guys lets do some squad rounds on fortnite for our new youtube video" cody asked his bandmates one night while they were all watching a movie

"uh yah sure but how much is it you know that we cant play $40 four times for a game when maxx keeps getting chiplote every single day for all three meals breakfast lunch and dinner" zach said and hit maxx in the arm playfully

dan rolled his eyes and hit the both of them "no u idiots its free for pc and ps4 so we can all play it but they have skins and dances and pick axes we can buy to spice up the game but idk if its worth it since weve never played it before"

everyone nodded and went to different rooms maxx went to codys room to play on his desktop while cody played on his ps4 and dan and zach went to zachs room and zach played on desktop and dan played on ps4

they all opened up discord and made accounts codys was "codychaos"

maxx's was "chiplote4lyfe"

dans was "cactusfucker"

and zachs was "hpkilledmydad"

they all made accounts and went through and they set up screen recordings and their two cameras and they said their into "whats up guys we're set it off and as you might notice by now we're in different rooms im here with zach" zach waved at the camera after dan said his name "and cody and maxx are in the other room" cody and maxx both waved at the camera when heard dan say that

"and today we're going to be playing one of the most popular games which is weird for us because we've never recorded a game play so we're probably going to suck hella balls but whatev ok if u judge us ur wrong and stinky anyway lets get into it i am cactusfucker, zach's hpkilledmydad, cody is codychaos and maxx is chiplote4lyfe"

they all selected the squads option and went into the game they were greeted with the game lobby when suddenly

****BAM****

** _(its in first person now so i can make this easier on myself ok its also maxx bc fuck u)_ **

i looked around and saw that i was in the fortnite game lobby but everything looked a lot more real i looked around and didnt see my room or my ps4 or the guys "uh hello what's going on where is everyone" i asked

nobody answered so i asked again but louder "guys????? wehre r u??? coddy???? zach?? dan????????? where are you guys and where are we i mscard" i pretty much screamed

someoen in a tomato man suit ran up to me and hit me in the head with a pickaxe "shut ur fuck up dont be a nut askin where ur bfs are u ugly a** b****" and they ran off to hit someone else in the face with their ace i just looked at them like 'wtf' and ran around the lobby looking for the guys when i finally found dan

"omg dan youre the basic black guy haah wtf how weird is that they really dont like u or either the fbi man watching u thru ur cam deiced to do u wrong" dan rolled his eyes and punched me in the face which should have hutr but didnt which was weird but its whayever were in a game loading lobby so of coufse nothing hurts right now

"shut up ur the basic white guy with blonde hair u look ugly as f**k shaking my smh maxx they really did u dirty" dan laughed and then looked sad "hey where are the others have you seen them im worried?????" he asked and i shook my head

"nno i havent im sorry i tried calling for you guys but some tamota guy called me a fat a** b**** :(" dan gasped and covered his mouth and then looked around like he was pissed off

"did u see his name were gonna kill him bc nobody calls u that on my watch wait until the other guys hear that theyll help for sure we all got ur back buddy" dan pat me on the back and i smiled and nodded "hey lets go and find the others before the match starts"

we ran off and looked at everyones names until we saw zachs i tackled him and we laughed "dude youre the basic asian guy who looks kinda like you wtf this is so weird also where are we???" zach just shrugged and pushed me off of him and helped me up and looked between dan and us

"i dont know all i rememeber is us doing our intro and then a flash of light and here we are i hope this is like a bad dream or something becasuse how the f**k would we get out of here if it isnt besides we've never played this be fore" zaach said and shook his head "hey have you guys seen cody im worried about him" dan and i said no at the same time and we all laughed

"hey lets go find him before the match starts" dan said "good idea" zach said and ran off in a direction and motioned for us to follow him we did and found someone that had codys name but didnt look like him at all really well it kind of did but in a girl skin

"uh cody?????" i asked as dan and zach tried their best not to laugh in the backgrund cody just rolled his or her ??? eyes and smacked me with his pickaxe which should have hurt but it just bounced off my head and made a "plink" sound

"duh you dumbasses dont laguh at my ugly skin you f**kers dont look at any better smh where are we i hope we arent stuck here forever" cody said and looked at the ground all sad "hey we'll get out of this alive i promise you ok?" i put my hand on his shoulder and smiled cody nodded at me and walked towards dan and zach still laughing

just as he was about to say something i timer that said "round starting in 10" showed up and started counting down til 1 "oh shit uh okay well we need a plan and that's not to die let's hpe we live and if not i love u guys"

"ha that's gay" dan said and smacked cody on the back while zach punched cody lightly in the shoudler "i guess u guys were okay" zach said before we knew it the timer had reached its end


	2. part two

**maxx's pov**

once the timer hit zero the guys and i were placed onto a bus i didnt know where we were but dan was sitting next to me and cody and zach were sitting next to us "uh does anyone know the controls for this????" I asked confused and started looking around

the guys shurgged when all of a sudden zach said "oh! i got it! think map for the map, that's pretty simple" we all nodded and thought map when all of a sudden a large holographic map appeared in front of each of us "where should we land?" i asked

"uh tilted would get us killed but we dont want to go somewhere like wailing woods because we might not get good loot" cody said he had a point if this is gonna be a fight to death where we might actually die in real life we had to make sure we would win

"i always see this guy called jackspeidcy go to tomato town and he usually does well when he isnt being lagged out" zach said and placed a marker on the map "btw just touch the place you wanna go to on the map and it puts a marker"

we all nodded and tapped the spot marked "tomato town" hopefully we wouldnt die!!! a sign appeared over the map that said we had 30 seconds to get off the bus or else we would be forced off and a little bus icon appeared on the map as well and moved as the bus was moving "uh i guess this is really it huh?? we're gonna be doing this for real" i said nervously and everyone nodded

the door next to us opened and a bunch of people started jumping out at the start but about half of the bus jumped out as we passed over tilted towers which was a good thing we werent going there!!

it didnt take long before we reached where we should drop we all stood up and went to the doors and watched as the ground buzzed by us realy quickly i could feel myself starting to get nervous i didnt want to jump i was scared of heights but cody grabbed my hand and smiled at me "it'll be ok maxxy we've got this let's go" he said and nodded at zach and dan as we jumped out and headed towards the marker that we placed

it took a few seconds for us to get there until i realized that i didnt know how to get out my gilder and i started to freak out when all of a sudden cody pressed a button on the side of my belt and my glider opened up i smiled at him and mouthed a thank you to him

we landed in the middle of tomato town annd looked around "what do we do?" i asked confused

"look for supplies, anything purple is really good, blue is great, green will do and grey is okay enough but wont hold up. chests make a sound and golden weapons are the best. btw, bandages and med kits are good, slurps are like shields, big slurps heal a lot but it takes a while and to get supplies to build just pull out your axe and start hitting things" zach said and pulled out his axe pick and started to hit the roof of the building we were on

we all took our pick out and coppied zach

"ok so there's four buldings and nobody is here yet, so dan and zach will i take this building, cody and i can take that building right next to" i said and jumped off the roof onto a car everyone nodded "ok, let's go"

cody followed me as i ran into the building the first thing we were met with were two med kits and a shot gun "you take the upstairs, i'll stay down here" i said and picked up the medkit

i searched all downstairs and picked up the guns and bandages and ammo that i saw. i ended up with medkits, a blue shotgun, a green pump and a slurp which i ended up taking right there. cody came running downstairs when he was done "ok lets go" he said and held up a golden shotty

all of us ran out the door and made our way towards the circle zach saw someone a couple hundred yards away through his scope and motioned for us to all go behind a tree "hey i know we cant kill but this is still q video game right? its not like id we kill anyone here they'll be dead in real life ok i know u r all scared i am two butt we gotta do this if we wanna stay alive" we all stuck our hands in the middle and said "hee-yah" we split up into too groups one group killing the people and two watching to make sure we were okie

i was with cody senpai and i keot looking at his gun thinking of what would happen after this or if it was just a dream or if we were actually here or not idk "im svared codey" i said crying he befan crying to "i love yoy sew much" he want to say something bht dan's gun went off really loudly behind us

"guys run and buikd theyre right behind us!!!!" we all ran meanwhile zach looked behind us and shit them and cody builded for us we got into the middle of the circle and we looked into the timer it said that helf of the people were dead already oh btw zach had killed the group chasing us so we were good

"ok lets set up here and heal and reload" i said everyone agreeded cody and dan healed and zach and i looted "hey guys a chest" zach went down and cody cane up with me "you can jave it" i pointed and leaned against rhe window

"hey i want you tk know that i l~" cody said but was interrupted when a loud bang sounded throughout the house


	3. part 3

** _previously on: SetNite_ **

** _"hey i want you tk know that i l~" cody said but was interrupted when a loud bang sounded throughout the house_ **

** _now on: SetNite_ **

i jumped and sceramed because the bagn was so loud it like right under teh stairs in the living room or whatever oh yeah did i ever tell you we had taken up hold in a house idk if i did im too gay to remeber ot care xD but yah it wsa like right downstairs and i jumped and fell right into codys arms i blushed super hard and gelt my little maxx get hard i looked up at cody and he looked down at me

i almost went to kiss him but then i remebered the bang and was like ":o!!!!! dun!!!! zak!!!" i pushed myself away from cody and ran down the stiars he followed me too we reached the bottom of the steps and stumbled into the living room "wut happened who got hurt!!!!" cody shouted and ran towards zach an dan they looked at him confused

"huh?????"

cody smakced them upside the head and i scanned around tehr room looking for someone "the bagnw e just heard"

zach looked shocked and then finally understoon "oh that!! dan got scared here and thought he saw a rat but it was just my shoe and he almost fucking shot my foot off" dan blushed n cried

we all sighed and shock our herds and hugged him "its ok there wasnt much in the chest but we do have some flughs if you want to them were all stocked up on shields and health though there's like 7 other people left though so that means us and either 3 groups or two 2 groups and one single or 3 singles idk we may want to tstart moving the cicrcle is closing in again remeber to watch ur backs, dan you biuled for us and cody you shoot zach and i are gonna runn you follow ok"

they all nodded and we snucked out sid of the house and ran towards the circle we didnt see anyone which was weird maybe they were hiding or something?? they would have shot us if the saw us idk idk the circle was closing in on us but there was still a bit of room until the circle wasa actually gone we had like one more cycle before it clsoed into the tiny one and then the end of game happened

we had just made it into the circle when another loud bang happened i glared back at dan like to be like "wtf dude?" but he was hurt and bleeding "omg! nu~" i cried and ran over to him zach had him carried over his shoulder and there were bullets almost hitting our feet "zach you get him to safety cody you biuld and i'll shoot!!!!" i screamed they ndoded and listened cody built us a metal towers right in the middle of the circle and i shot through the hole with my golden scope (use code dickguzzler for 6969 free V-bucks no scam)

i got a "elimited saladass69" on my screen that must be they person who shot dan oh well the named sounded kind familier but whatver i ran over to dan and cried over him he was loosing a lot of blood somehow saladass69 had manged to take off his shilend with one shot and hit him in the chest right nrxt to his heart i hitnk im not a doctor i dont know atanomy geeze

he was bleeding out like crazy zach had his head in his lap and cody tried to wrap bandages around him but it wasnt working he wsa just bleeding irght through him we couldnt do anything we were running out of medkits "guys theres only two people plus us and the storm is closing in we need to pick him up and go! maybe if we win this beofre he u know *udders* he might mayke it cum on" cody picked dan up and zach and i toore down the shelter we built and ran into the circle it was the final cirle until the storm closed forever

we were running but we were slow like really slow i could feel the storm piniching me boot i blushed and felt baby maxx get hard again omg no we were just a few feet from the circle when dan stumbled and took dpwn zach with him cody and i came to a halt "come on get up!! we'll help u u need to hury~" i said as tears ran down my face zach shookeded his head yes and tried to stand but he couldnt cody adn i went to help them up but we got zapped and burned

"go on without me there's a few mintues left and i think the other two may be right there over that hill i have full shield and more medkits incase we get low just go!!!!"

codydrug me away from them he cried too we had a fired in aour eyes and loked everywehre for the other two people i saw one of them and charged and just started shooting wildly i hit someone and heard codekey start shooting two i killed my person it said "elimited jackieboy" i started to cry more because that name really sounded familier now it was weiras i shot codys person at the sam e time as him and got an "assited kill on ryanrossfucker"

everything slowed down and the "battler royale #1" thing popped up "we did it !!!! i screamed at kissed cody ididnt even care there was another flahs i was pulled out of the gameand we were back in real life i was kissing coyd and little maxxx was as hard a plank i blushed and puleld awy

we heard a screma and ran into zachs room dan was dead he was bleeding like everything that had hapned in the game zach had a couple of burns that looked like electial sotrm burns i grabbed his pho ne and called 911

while w waited for the cops we sat in the licing room and checked the cam footage and it was just us starring at the screen adn saying the stuff we were saying but on dans i ouldnt look i sobbed and cried into codys shirt he held me close zach luked over n saw n said "ha gay" then started crying when he saw random bullet holes show up in dans body and elecetial storm burns show up on his i cried

the cops and emt and everyone else that is sent when u call 911 kocked on the door cody got up on shkay legs and opened it for them they looked shoked that it was us "ugh! our friend just died and we got burne dand now theres fan!!!!!!!! nu!! i jsut wanna cri n bang senpai daddy cody~!" i cried and blushed sezily and ran upstairs into my room i heard the officers n stuff talking to cody n zach n they tok pics and came up into zachs room i walked out ubt bumped into code key i blushed 

"is tru what u said down ehre?" he asked shy liked i blushed "yah" he blushed we kissed n heard a bunch of "aw"s i looked over to see everyone with their phone out and taking pics

"carziger 4 lyfe!!!!!~" one of the emts shouted and the other officers squeealed n spun around "ok! what abt dun?"" i felt something tap my shoulder n looked over it was his ghost!!! he gave us at humbd up we all walked to zachs room and the cops took pics and did they stuff they took his body away and we all cried

we turned on the news a couple hours later and saw on the news it was a trending story it said "about hundred die mysteriously after or while playing hot game called fornite, including popular irish youtuber jacksepticeye, old emo dude now twitch streamer brendon urie, and popular racist perdiepie. more at 6 the remaining people will be hunted down and taken to court to find out what happened"

not long after that the fbi kicked in and smadhsed through our windows and kidnapped us they took us to a court and all of the families of the hundred that had died were there they were crying we were all crynig too i pulled up my laptop to write about this and start a book about it we walked into court and had camerws and phones and microphones and stuff all in our face "hey heres a million dolalrs and abook deal" someone said "wow ok" zach said and we took a moment to write out book it sold out right awy and we bacome famous bak to court anyway

the judge freaked out n took a pic and tehre was a super long invesgationg is wht i want ot say but really they all watched the tapes n saw we had nothing to do with it but fornite had to pay everyone in a million free v-buvks no scam and they shut down but they also went into a new cahpters and we want to play but we have been socared that we are neer gonig to touch that game again also teh video didnt get uploaded and we had to say that dan left anyway

cody and i r like hella fricking every day and people still ahte us and thretend us for killing pewdiepie and jcak an brendon but we dont csre bc we all know the truth n were also billionianres and have kill jeff bezos because we can also everyone has to be gay in our new world (we're the president of the world now bc everyone loves us) and if they arent they arent sent into the moon ok goodbye this hads been my book about how we got sicked into fortnite or as i like to call it setnite anyway goodbye be gay do crimes


End file.
